1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds as novel and useful industrial bioactive agents, which are ligands that activate RAR receptors. This invention also relates to compositions containing the subject novel compounds, namely, pharmaceutical compositions suited for administration in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively in cosmetic compositions, and also to non-therapeutic applications of these compositions.
2. Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Compounds with activity of retinoid type (vitamin A and its derivatives) are widely described in the literature as having activity in cell proliferation and differentiation processes. These properties provide this class of compounds high potential in the treatment or prevention of numerous pathologies, and more particularly in dermatology and cancer. Many biological effects of retinoids are mediated by modulating the nuclear retinoic acid receptors (RAR).
The RAR receptors activate transcription by binding to DNA sequence elements, known as RAR response elements (RARE), in the form of a heterodimer with the retinoid X receptors (known as RXRs).
Three subtypes of human RARs have been identified and described: RARα, RARβ and RARγ.
Chemical compounds with activating activity on receptors of RAR type are known in the prior art. Mention may be made, especially of the aromatic heterocyclic biaryl compounds described in EP-0-816,352 B1, which find applications in the treatment of dermatological, rheumatic, respiratory and ophthalmological complaints or afflictions and also in the cosmetics field.
Nevertheless need continues to exist for novel active agents suited to treat human complaints, conditions or afflictions, especially dermatological afflictions, or to cosmetically enhance the appearance of the skin.